


Self-Improvement

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What were you listening to?”





	Self-Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #584 "improve"

“Dr. Mallard!” Jimmy said, loudly, and Ducky started, tugging the headphones out of his ears.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Were you calling me?”

“Only once, I knew you couldn’t hear me,” his assistant said. “Agent Gibbs just called – we have a case.”

“Ah. You have the address?”

Jimmy nodded, holding up his phone. “McGee texted me,” he said, then added, “What were you listening to, doctor? You seemed really absorbed.”

“A new lecture series – something called a podcast. Abigail helped me download it, and I’ve found it fascinating.” Ducky smiled. “We are never too old to learn.”

“I’ll remember that.”

THE END


End file.
